Merged Herd
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Ali returns to the Great Valley to mate with Littlefoot.


Merged Herd

It had been 4 years since the last time Ali went to the Great Valley. Ali had doubled in size and was having sleep stories about Littlefoot constantly. She knew it was time to mate and Littlefoot was the only one Ali wanted to mate with. Ali went to Old One to convince her to take the herd to the Great Valley. "Why do you want to go to the Great Valley?" said Old One. Ali told Old One about her sleep stories and since leaving the Great Valley Old One saw Ali getting depressed. "You are the future of the herd" Old One said "It sounds like you already found a mate, so we will go to the Great Valley so you and Littlefoot can live the rest of your lives happily." The journey to the Great Valley would take a few days but Ali didn't know that Bron's herd was also heading to the Great Valley.

Ali noticed another herd of longnecks heading to the Great Valley. Bron noticed the other herd and approached them. "Looks like we are heading to the same place" he said. Old One explained the reason they were headed to the Valley Ali's mother approached Bron and Bron introduced himself and mentioned that he was Littlefoot's father. Bron looked at Ali and Ali said "I want to mate with Littlefoot" so I get a second chance thought Bron. Ali wondered why Littlefoot never mentioned his dad and Bron explained that he met Littlefoot a few years ago and told Ali the same story he told Littlefoot about finding a new home for Littlefoot and leaving his pregnant wife to find it. Then he told Ali about hearing news about his mate's death and knowing Grandma and Grandpa were alive didn't search for them because he thought Littlefoot also died. Since Ali and Littlefoot were going to mate Bron and Old One decided the herds should merge. Since Bron was younger he was the leader of the herd and they continued to the Great Valley.

The herd arrived in the Great Valley and Grandpa was curious why Old One was with Bron. Old One explained why her herd came and Grandma and Grandpa said "Littlefoot is too young to mate." Littlefoot heard this and thought Ali came to mate with me and my grandparents think I'm too young I'll show them. Littlefoot asked Ali if she was ready and they went to the forest for privacy. They kissed for minutes and Littlefoot kissed Ali along her neck then approached from behind. Ali raised her tail placing it on Littlefoot's neck and Littlefoot licked her hole causing it to expand and Ali made a low moan. Ali bent her front legs and knelt on her hind legs and Littlefoot mounted her. Their holes touched and Littlefoot's penis entered Ali with such force that Ali moaned louder. Littlefoot moved his penis faster and faster until he exploded inside her. They slept together hoping Ali was pregnant and a few days later Ali was having headaches, her appetite had increased and she was having trouble sleeping. Ali felt a little pain from her tail and looked at it where she found a small bump that she never saw before. Littlefoot saw Ali looking at her tail and took a look and smiled. "We're having a baby" they said and told their family. "I hope it's a girl" Littlefoot said and Ali looked at him "You miss your mom" she said "I think about her every day" he said. Ali leaned into Littlefoot's ear and said "It is a girl" and Littlefoot smiled. "You can name her" Ali said and they went to meet the others.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper were waiting when Littlefoot and Ali arrived. They all noticed something different about Ali. Ali and Littlefoot blushed everyone thought they were just happy to be together after all these years but that wasn't the only reason. Ali turned to the side revealing her bump and everyone said "You're pregnant!" Everyone was happy that there would soon another baby in the Great Valley. "Is it a boy or girl?" asked Ruby. "It's a girl" Ali and Littlefoot replied.

Ali was looking for a good spot for a nest Ali and Littlefoot slept together since they mated and decided to have their nest next to Bron. Ali pressed the ground with her foot 4 times making a nest Grandma and Grandpa came and noticed the nest "Looks like it's almost time to lay the egg" they said. It became harder for Ali to move and she knew she was going to lay the egg soon as she stayed close to the nest. Littlefoot noticed something pink coming from Ali's hole it was Ali's ovipositor. Littlefoot asked Grandma "What just came out of Ali?" he said and Grandma answered "That is an egg slide. Before eggs are laid it comes out to help the eggs land softly in the nest." Ali bent her hind legs everyone gathered around them as the egg started to move. The egg slowly slid down into the nest and everyone looked at the egg. It was white, round and the size of a golf ball. Ali and Littlefoot bent down to feel the egg it was warm meaning it survived the laying.

Ali and Littlefoot took turns looking after the egg. Littlefoot was thinking about names for the girl if she looked like Ali he would name it after her. If the baby looked like his grandparents he would name it after his mother. Every night they kissed each other and the egg good night waiting for the day it would hatch. One evening the egg started to move Grandma, Grandpa, Ali's Mother and Bron joined Littlefoot and Ali and looked at the egg which was moving and then a crack appeared. The baby stuck its neck out and broke the rest of the egg. The baby was blue with a grey stripe down its back. "Just like our daughter" Grandma and Grandpa said. "I'll name you Sapphire" said Littlefoot and the baby squeaked in approval.


End file.
